backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Zonzoli
| image = Zonzoli Logo.png | recorded = Studio 1 | translated = Alda Ariani Francesco Albanese | directed = Nicola Bruno | produced = Multimedia Network | broadcast = Nickelodeon (2005-2014) Nick Jr. (2009-2014) Nick Jr. +1 (2011-2014)| distributed = Nelvana Viacom International Paramount Home Entertainment (2006-2007) }} Zonzoli(English: The Wanderers) is the Italian dub of The Backyardigans. The dub premiered in 2005 on Nickelodeon Italia with the episode "Il tesoro dei Pirati". : From Sky Italia/Nickelodeon: Scopri tutto su questa unica serie dedicata ai bimbi in età prescolare, piena di canti e balli! Zonzoli è una serie animata e musicale per bambini dai 2 ai 5 anni. :''Durante ogni episodio, cinque amici di età prescolare e pieni di entusiasmo - il pinguino blu Pablo, l'alce arancione Tyrone, la piccola ippopotama gialla Tasha, il canguro Austin e poi la simpaticissima Uniqua - fanno ricorso alla loro fervida immaginazione per trasformare il cortile di casa in un fantastico mondo 3D fatato dove tutto puo' succedere, e insieme affrontano viaggi epici e meravigliosi. :''Questi adorabili personaggi incoraggeranno i bimbi a cantare e ballare insieme a loro, e a utilizzare l'immaginazione per trasformarsi in pirati pronti ad andare in mare aperto con il loro galeone oppure diventare dei cavalieri medioevali e volare sul dorso di un grande drago verde. Il filo conduttore di ogni episodio è una storia eccitante e adatta all'età degli spettatori, che viene raccontata attraverso canzoni originali, stili musicali tra i più diversi e numeri di danza coreografati alla perfezione. :''Gli Zonzoli vi aspettano nel loro magico mondo, sempre alle prese con fantastiche avventure e tante canzoni da cantare tutti insieme! :Translation: Learn all about this unique series for preschoolers, full of singing and dancing! The Wanderers is an animated, musical television series for children aged from 2 to 5 years. :''In each episode, the show's five high-spirited preschool friends - Pablo the blue penguin, Tyrone the orange moose, Tasha the little, yellow hippopotamus, Austin the kangaroo, and then the amiable Uniqua - rely on their vivid imaginations to transform their backyard into a fantastical 3-D landscape world where anything can happen, and together they embark on amazing epic journeys. :''These lovable characters will inspire children to sing and dance along, and to stretch their imaginations as they transform into pirates, ready to go in the open sea with their galleon, or become medieval knights and fly on the back of a giant, green dragon. Each episode is driven by an exciting, age-appropriate story and enlivened by original music -and by professionally choreographed dance numbers. :''The Wanderers are waiting for you in their magical world, always swept away with fantastic adventures and many songs to. The entire series has been dubbed in Italian. Episodes had been broadcast in Italy on Nickelodeon from 2005 to 2014. Nick Jr. Italia aired the series from 2009 until 2014. Nick Jr. +1 Italia aired the series from 2011 until 2014. All channels aired all four seasons, in PAL. Episodes were presented in fullscreen format. More recent broadcasts are cropped to accommodate the widescreen aspect ratio. The series was removed from the channels' lineup in 2014. Zonzoli has been released on home video by Paramount Home Entertainment in the United Kingdom, Germany, and Sweden. Although never physically released in Italy, all European Paramount releases feature an option to localize the menus in Italian, as well as the other featured languages. Category:Dubs Category:Dubs produced in Europe Category:Dubs aired in Europe